Don't Let Go
by Mack.The.Awesome.16
Summary: When EJ and his sister, Renesmee, are unexpectedly born early, what will their oblivious parents do?
1. Chapter One: Bloody Birth

Chapter One.

* * *

It was freezing as his small body hit the surface surface. Renesmee's cry pierced the air and stopped abruptly as she was carried from the room. Slowly, Edward Jacob opened his small, round eyes and stared up in curiosity, meeting coal black ones. His father's mouth was set in a perfect slacked structure, in awe. _Why are you staring at me like that, papa?_ Edward Jacob asked himself in a small voice.

"I'm in awe of you, little EJ." Edward grinned crookedly and bent too kiss the wriggling bloodied babe, quickly handing him over too his adoptive sister, Alice.

"Don't worry. Your mother will be fine, EJ." She whispered in his small ear. A hesitant smile pulled on her lips. "She's one of the strongest people I know." Edward Jacob gurgled in response, hand moving up to touch her cheek. It was a very human thing to do; it shocked her. Slowly, she relaxed into his warm touch and made her way over to the bathroom sink to wash the grime off of the dirty child. Her tiny hands thoroughly scrubbed him clean, taking her time as his mother's blood flooded down the drain.

As she wrapped Edward Jacob into a fluffy, white towel, a small grin appeared on his face. His emerald eyes sparkled and he giggled loudly at her surprised expression. A small bubble of happiness filled her stomach and she smiled back at him, cradling him close to her chest. Alice felt herself fall in love with him just as quickly as she had fallen in love with Bella. She was his Aunt Alice, and undoubtedly he depended on her greatly right now. She wasn't going to let him down.

"Alice," Rosalie whispered urgently from behind her, a crazed look in her honey eyes. The pixie turned around quickly and looked up at her adoptive sister impatiently.

"What is now, Rose?" With a deep breath the blonde lifted her niece to her shoulder, bouncing the baby to silence her cries.

"Something is wrong with the dog." Her voice was low and tight.

"Nothing is wrong with me," Jacob whispered from his seat on the couch, head held in his hands that were covered in dry blood. "Blondie is just exaggerating."

"Exaggerating? I turn around and you're gawking at us like a lovesick _pup_." Alice bit her lip as she tried not to laugh. Rosalie stared daggers at her. "No pun intended."

"I wasn't gawking-"

"Yeah, and I'm actually a native of the Makah reservation." Edward Jacob gurgled and held her arms out for Rosalie, who took him without hesitation. Alice frowned, arms suddenly feeling empty.

"I can explain everything if you'll just give me a chance-"

"Go ahead. Explain." Alice said, standing up and putting her hands on her hips. Jacob shifted uncomfortably in his seat before continuing.

"Well, there's this thing that happens to only a select few pack members. It's called imprinting."


	2. Chapter Two: I'm Only Sixteen

Chapter Two.

* * *

"You chose my niece to be your soul mate?!" Rosalie screeched after a few minutes of silence, handing Alice the two bundles before charging at Jacob. Her honey eyes were aflame and her mouth was twisted into a disgusted snarl. With wide brown eyes, Jacob lept out of the way and stood behind the couch, hands raised in defeat. "What the hell is wrong with you, dog? What kind of game are you playing at?" Jacob ran a trembling hand through his spiked hair, tears dripping down his cheeks.

"Jacob, are you alright?" He nodded slowly, but soon sobs wracked his body, hands grabbing at his face tightly. "Jacob-"

"Are you using this as a ploy to get closer to Bella?" She sighed and ran a rough hand through her hair. "News flash, kid: _She is married_. She doesn't want some sixteen year old following her around for all eternity. Move on already!"

"You think I chose this?" Jacob's jaw clenched as he ground his teeth together. "Are you insane? I don't want this!" He motioned at the back of the head of Renesmee, who gurgled in response. "I don't want her. I never asked for this shit."

"Hey, can we just sit down and-" Alice was cut off as Renesmee started to cry, her chocolate eyes overflowing. Her bottom lip jutted out, and her rosy cheeks puffed up. " Awe, sweetie, don't cry. It's alright. Jacob and Rose are just talking." She rocked her with her left arm, placing a pepper of kisses on her pale face.

"I just watched the girl I love die, and suddenly I'm forced to fall in love with her daughter one day? What the fuck! How sick is that?" Alice frowned as shrugged. His body shook as he tried to control his anger, hands trembling furiously.

"Will you two stop it? You guys are acting lie children." Alice hissed, and they glared at her. As Edward Jacob started to wail, she motioned to the twins in her arms. "See? You're scaring them." Rosalie's face softened.

"Alice is right. We shouldn't fight in front of them." The blonde slowly made her way to sit on the opposite couch beside Alice, taking both babies in her arms. She kissed both of their foreheads. "I'm sorry, little ones. It's alright. Auntie Rose didn't mean to scare you."

"I've gotta get out of here. I can't deal with this right now. I start work tomorrow." Jacob hurried out the door quickly, a painful expression on his face. When the door slammed shut Renesmee's cries turned into to screeches. Alice looked at Rosalie with wide eyes.

"Do you think this is apart of imprinting?" The blonde only nodded, hurrying to the kitchen. "Where are you going?"

"They haven't eaten yet. I'm making them bottles." Alice cringed as Edward Jacob's cries started matching Renesmee's. "Maybe it will stop them from crying for awhile."


End file.
